1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an energy source apparatus which will supply electric current and compressed air. More specifically, this invention provides a novel clutch which is engaged to an engine in order to drive a series of shafts which engage an electric generator and an air compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,661 to Mucsy et al. teaches a standby energy source having an engine which may drive a pump and a generator through a gear drive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,165 by Block discloses an engine driven alternator that is connected to the engine by means of a clutch. U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,611 by Fuge teaches an engine driven power system wherein a gear unit, a generator, an electromagnetic slip clutch, an alternator, a motor and a refrigeration unit may all be driven. U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,625 to Pittman Jr. teaches an electric measurement and control device having a motor driving a stationary electric motor, an AC generator which is coupled to a variable ratio device. The variable ratio device is coupled to a ratio controller and to an engine. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular clutch of this invention, nor the particular energy source means or apparatus which will supply electric current and compressed air, of this invention.